New Life
by MFP
Summary: A continuation of "Change". With side stories done, this will now focus on two individuals: The Grand Magus, Rubick, of the current timeline, in search of the Hidden Temple; and the mysterious boy, Erno, who happened to be Rubick's future son (now from an alternate timeline), now on a quest to retrieve an heirloom...
1. The End of Future Past

Finally. It's over.

Turquoise eyes sweeps the battle ground. People from different races shout out their cries of victory that could pierce the heavens; cries of victory over a common foe, the Emperor who enslaved the world. There's no time to weep for the fallen or worry about the world going back to it's usual course like wars and glory that will happen in the near future. What matters most today is celebrating this glorious victory. No more heartaches and sufferings, no more misery and pain, no more lost hopes and dreams...

Dreams. Turquoise eyes look up the sky and close to feel the waves of positive energy coming from the cheers, also thinking of what life would be like if the Emperor that appeared from the skies never came. Is it even possible to have known the father -

"Erno!" Someone calls out.

Turquoise eyes open spontaneously and sees a four-winged Skywrath hovering above. "Damascus." The boy replies.

"Found you at last!" Damascus said. "I feared the worse after we hot separated from our friends. I am glad you are well. Come, we must rejoin the others. They have gathered in one spot and I volunteered to search for you."

The turquoise-eyed boy named Erno tiredly smiles. "I'm glad everyone came through. Lead the way, Damascus."

As the two friends pass by celebrating people, Damascus speaks up.

"What are you thinking back there?"

Erno blinks then slightly smirks. "I wonder what would be like if the Emperor and his minions never arrived. Maybe I could've known my father well."

Damascus' slightly taken aback. "But you already did when you travelled to the past and prevent the Emperor's coming."

Erno shakes his head. "No. I never made myself clear. What I mean is what my life will be like if father was around while I was growing up."

"Ah. I am sorry if I misunderstood."

"It's my fault, too. Either way, I always wanted to know my father better. Among our friends, I'm the only one who never have a father. Mother and those who knew him would tell me how great he is but those stories are not enough to satisfy my desire to know him. And every time I see you with your father and others talk about theirs, I feel a twinge of envy inside my heart." Erno sincerely said as he places a hand to his chest. He drops his hand to his side and continues to speak. "You're lucky to have known your father and felt his love."

Damascus sadly smiles. "I understand what you are saying." He recalls his own father sacrificing his life to save him and his allies. It was that selfless act that pushes him to become an avenging Skywrath. "Our mothers also died so that we may live."

"Yes."

They remain silent, never hearing the loud cheers of celebrators around them.

Damascus decides to break the silence between them. "You know, I have a feeling you never told the whole truth about your arrival in the past. Will you tell me about it?"

"You can keep a secret, Damascus?"

"We have been friends, just like our fathers have been. Would I betray our friendship?"

Erno smiles. "No, you won't. Anyway, when I arrived, I actually lost my memory."

"Eh? You mean to tell me that you have amnesia?"

"Yes. And the irony of it is I even forgot my name. And the first person I met and the one who gave me my name to use that time is no other than Rubick the Grand Magus."

"Really?"

"Yes. It happens that 'Erno' is father's second name. Funny, I traveled with him to the Ancients' territory without knowing he was my father all along."

Damascus' impressed. "Amazing. Do you think the amnesia is caused by your time-travel or your battle against the Behemoth while time-traveling?"

Erno shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know and I don't care anymore because we accomplished our mission."

"But instead of this future be erased as what we thought, it became a separate timeline from the past, or shall we call the past the original timeline. Thus, we continue to exist and have to fight for our freedom."

"True, but most importantly is we have fixed the past. At least the dark future, this future past, will never exist in the original timeline."

"I believe you are right." Damascus hesitates first. "I have concerns though. What if our parents in the original timeline never get together? I remember father's stories that he had a hard time winning mother's heart before the Emperor's conquest, and he mentioned that your father is... not interested in love."

Erno somewhat becomes gloomy. "... So is mother when I saw her in the past."

"I am sensing that you are withholding something from me."

"... Mother is very, very, very young compared to father's age."

It shuts Damascus' mouth. "... I believe we must end the conversation about the original timeline. Let us focus in reaching our friends, shall we?"

"Yes. Thank you."

As they continue on their way, Damascus suddenly speaks up. "Ah! I just remember. It is Yakov's birthday!"

"Really? That's great. Another thing to celebrate."

As they reach their friends and greet Yakov happy birthday, Erno secretly smiles as he remembers his father's quirks and greatness from the original timeline. _'The Erno of the original timeline, if he will ever exist, will have a grand time with father, no doubt about it.'_


	2. So Begins A Journey

Aldrin the stoic servant always does his duties without fail, his long experiences and wise counsels are very valuable, and his loyalty never wavering. Whatever concerns he has regarding a certain task, he would simply put in like an insight for his master. But these past six months, Aldrin is getting more concerned for his master's well-being.

Rubick the Grand Magus has been acting not his usual exuberant self lately since his return from the war. As from what Aldrin gleaned from Rubick's story, he could tell his master has his thoughts for the boy that faded like diminished light. His master is seen sitting in his study as he play in boredom with the magical essence atop the staff, would eat a little, stroll the empty halls without thought, and mindlessly puts his seal on the papers that Aldrin puts on the table. Worse, Rubick becomes tired as he carelessly and easily kills his would-be assassins then proceeds to bed. No matter what Aldrin inquires what is bothering Rubick, his master would sigh and dismiss him.

 _'How neglectful I am for my master's well-being! This must end! I must do something!'_ Aldrin thought. With determination, he walks towards the study room where Rubick will be.

"Master Rubick." Aldrin boldly announces as he stands in front of Rubick's desk while the unmasked magus sitting behind it continues to remain bored, as what the palm resting against the cheek and dull eyes are an indication of it. "If I may be so bold to speak. May I suggest that you visit the Ancients again? I'm sure the land is healed already and they are calling for It's Heroes. You, on the other hand, would never heed the Radiant's call if you continue to act like what you are doing these past six months. The war will also help you get over the boy's loss and ease the pain."

Rubick blinks. He slowly tilts his head away from his palm before sitting upright. "Hm? What are you talking about? You thought that I am still grieving for Erno's loss? I have long accepted that he is gone, dear Aldrin. And speaking of the Ancients, no, the Radiant is not yet calling, that means the land is not fully healed yet."

Aldrin's taken aback. "Then what is wrong, Master? What else could have bothered your thoughts?" He immediately follows up.

Rubick rests his hands on the table and laces his fingers. He sighs heavily before speaking. "I find it strange, really. I keep having thoughts about her."

Aldrin blinks with disbelief. He's glad that Rubick is finally speaking up but this... _'Did I hear right?'_ "Her?" He clarifies.

"Yes, her." Rubick nods.

 _'How interesting.'_ "May I ask what this woman have to do with you?"

"Nothing really. She is a fellow Hero, an ally in the war. Her name is Lanaya the Templar Assassin. And she is not quite a woman yet. More like a mature girl at the age of eighteen years."

 _'A girl!? Eighteen!? Assassin!? Oh my.'_ Aldrin thought.

"She is an elusive and curious case, a mystery I find fascinating. She serves the Hidden Ones, mysterious and great beings with vast secrets they carefully keep from the outside plane."

 _'Oh. It was all about knowledge after all.'_ Aldrin thought before speaking. "I see. And you wish to know these secrets from her?"

"Yes. Whenever we chance upon the battlefield and I ask her for a small secret she can share with me, she always threatens my life and immediately leaves."

"Mmm." Aldrin nods his head in understanding. Inside, he's very disappointed. He thought his master is -

"But I cannot fathom why an image of her in my mind still persists. After the war, thoughts of her keep on intruding. I cannot concentrate on what to do if I always see her. Truly, it is a mystery that I cannot solve..."

Aldrin blinks rapidly as he watches Rubick sighs and gets bored again. _'Could it be he didn't know?'_ Aldrin internally becomes smug. "Master Rubick, I know you find your duties as master of this house a trivial bore to you, and I wonder if you are willing to follow an advise from your faithful servant? May I suggest you search for this 'Lanaya' whom you speak?"

What Aldrin suggests got Rubick's attention and so he continues. "I do believe that your persistent thoughts about her are linked to your desires of the Hidden Ones' secrets. And I know that you love mysteries." He stressed out the words 'secrets' and 'mysteries'.

Aldrin's suggestion works when Rubick perks up. "My, Aldrin. You might be right why I keep thinking of her!" Rubick excitedly said. He's back in his jovial nature as he stands up and picks up his battle mask from the table. "Yes. What you suggest is brilliant! I need to find her and extract some knowledge! Oh ho ho! What fun will this be!" He wears his mask and picks up his enchanted staff before facing Aldrin. "I do wonder where I shall start my search. I have no information about her whereabouts."

Aldrin becomes thoughtful. "Will the vast library of Ultymyr University be a good source for clues?"

"Hm. Maybe, but I will go there first. Thank you, dear Aldrin. Without you, I would never know what to do about this problem I have."

"I live to serve and care for your well-being, Master Rubick." Aldrin humbly said. "And may I prepare a bag of supplies before you leave?"

"Oh yes. I do need supplies. Do hurry, Aldrin. I cannot wait to travel immediately."

As Aldrin left the study to do as he was bid, he becomes smug and he thinks about the success of his brilliant plan. _'Master Rubick, make sure you find her, bring her home, make her your wife, and beget an heir.'_

* * *

 **Ah ha ha. I feel inspired to resume writing the story about Erno's mystery. Now that's done, I'm going to write stories about my dota 2 couples, that includes Skywrath and Vengeful Spirit. Updates are intermittent.**


	3. Silence is Company

(One month after the war)

Traxex the Drow Ranger is used to be alone. But after the Ancients made temporary peace and she returns to the forest she called home, the silence becomes unbearable.

'How has it come to this?' Traxex asks herself. She was so used to being alone for a long time. When did loneliness becomes an uncomfortable feeling? Her skills are still superb but her old routine of scouting the woods doesn't feel right anymore.

She has changed, the war changed her. That must be why she cannot tolerate her old routine. And what does she want? She thought that lust of fighting must be the reason why. But as she inwardly studies herself, she shakes her head. 'No. It is not.' Traxex thought. 'It is more than it... I just can't... Pinpoint what I want.'

It took her weeks to realize what she wanted. It happened when she found herself saddened when Nature's Prophet told her he felt the woods coming from the far east crying out for help and left.

'I wish for company.' Traxex admits. Teaming up with fellow Radiant Heroes has eased the loneliness. But with the war in temporary peace and she has gotten used to being around with the others, her old life is now a bore. 'Not just any company. Someone I could relate to. Someone who also values to be left alone.' She thought about the Heroes she interacts with. As she ponders, she realizes she interacts with a few of them.

Kardel Sharpeye the Sniper annoys Traxex, especially when he starts insulting her choice of weaponry.

Clinkz the Bone Fletcher and Medusa the Gorgon are fellow archers but both are with the Dire Ancient. They, too, prefer to be left alone.

Mirana the Princess of the Moon always prides herself a talented hunter. She's full of herself that Traxex prefers to avoid her.

Lastly is Lyralei the Windranger, the only one who always bugs Traxex on a shooting contest that sometimes result of them almost killing each other. Traxex appreciates having a rival but Lyralei's childish antics would grate on her nerves.

These Heroes are away from the Ancients' forest to pursue personal interests whilst Traxex opted to go back to the forest she called home for a long time, a forest that is near the Radiant but not influenced by It's power.

And here she is, hiding in the shadows, spying on travelers from afar, swiftly dealing judgement who dares harm the innocent. Still doing her old routine but secretly craving for company.

A faint cry is heard from a dar distance, alerting Traxex that trouble is brewing. She rushes towards the sound. She passes through bushes and trees like an owl in flight. Nearing a cliff she jumps towards a tree's branch and safely lands on it, proceeding to jump to other branches from tree to tree. The more she progresses, the sounds of anguish cries are getting louder. When she stops on a branch while hidden by leaves, Traxex raises her brows in surprise that what she thought are cries coming from innocent travelers actually came from what look like thieves, about twenty of them, getting slaughtered by someone she expects to see.

Nortrom the Silencer. The battle mage expertly threw glaive at his targets without using any spells. She thought that it wasn't necessary, not when he easily dwindles the thieves' numbers. She watches on as Silencer continues to battle. She has heard of him and seen him from afar. And as his title says, he silences magic casters. He was both feared and awed, on which many prefer to give him a wide berth.

Mere minutes later, the battle is over. Those who are still writhing on the ground, the Silencer silenced for good so no innocents will be harmed by them anymore. At the corner of Traxex's eye, she sees one of the thieves setting his arrow at Silencer's back. With a quick draw of her bow, Traxex let's loose an arrow and into the thief's head.

Silencer heard the soft, icy, sound and he turns back to see the arrow sticking at the thief's head. He calculates where the arrow comes from and turns his head towards the tree where Traxex is perching.

He narrows his eyes and when he truly detected her, he gives a small smile. "Traxex the Drow Ranger, I presume." He stated.

"Nortrom the Silencer." Traxex acknowledges.

"My thanks for watching my back."

"It is nothing."

They stayed there like that, not saying anything else and waiting which one of us will speak up first.

Traxex relents. "What are you still doing here, Silencer? All the Heroes have left yet you remain."

Nortrom stays silent for a while before answering. "... Let us say the thought of going back to my original purpose has become tasteless. And so is being alone. With my own free will, I will choose what I want to do."

Curious, coming from the Silencer. And she understands because that is her internal conflict right now. "What is it you want?"

"I wish to travel."

"Travel?" Nortrom nods his head. "... To where?"

Nortrom becomes thoughtful before he answers. "I have no certain direction. I only wish to travel."

"... Is that all?"

Nortrom nods his head. He hesitates before asking. "I have been thinking... With the war postponed and we tire of our old routines, will you agree to travel with me?"

Traxex blinks. She looks directly at Nortrom's eyes. He looks serious and... Hopeful? She tilts her head. As far as she know about him, the Silencer is also a lone-wolf who, like everyone else including her, has the misfortune of getting enthralled and have to fight for the Ancient. But unlike her, he has a mission whilst hers is staying in the woods. Whatever his reason for deviating from his original course is a curiosity, yet she won't pest him about his reasons.

And yet, she is tired of her old routine, tired of being so alone. With Nortrom's impeccable timing and offer to travel is something she won't pass. "... Very well. I come with you." Traxex answers.

Nortrom smiles. "I thank you for accepting." He genuinely said as Traxex drops from the tree she's perching. "Do you have to gather your things?"

"I already brought them with me."

Nortrom nods. "Good. Shall we proceed?"

Traxex nods back. "Yes."

And so, the two Heroes walk side by side as they search for adventure.

 **...**

(Present time, in the Future Past)

A young man with white hair covered with a black leather hood finished creating armor piercing arrows and put them in his quiver. He then puts it aside together with his long bow and knives, and watches his young friends celebrating. He then turns his piercing blue eyes at his other friends who opted to sit than join like him.

There are the brother and sister, twins of cryomancy, both having icy air coming from them. They wear blue, ninja-garb but their preference of weaponry differs, the male prefer an ice blade while his sister uses a staff, differentiating that the male prefers melee combat whilst the female uses magic. Unlike their father, they prefer to wear a half-mask, showing their glowing, icy, blue eyes.

Sitting next to the male cryomancer is their red-haired, male cousin, a fine warrior who wields a big swords and the power of fire, using it to burn enemies and grant him empowerment. His brown, merry eyes watched the youngsters with amusement. He flips his head so that the strands of hair covering almost half his left face is pushed away before saying his opinion to his male cousin.

Lastly, is the leader of their group, a handsome man with regal bearing and great leadership. His fierce, yellow eyes watches the youngsters. He seems to disagree with what a young incubus is doing right now. With him are his faithful familiars, a white tiger and a black dire wolf.

"Xandre," the leader spoke to the white-haired man. "Do you think we should discipline that demon?" He asks as he pointed at the said incubus, who's taunting a hot-headed troll to a fight.

"Not needed. The others will do it for us." Xandre answers as he sees several of the youngsters, especially the four-winged Skywrath, breaking the taunting.

"I see. Well then, I have to focus on him then." Xandre follows where the leader is pointing and sees Erno, looking so forlorn in a corner.

"I wonder what makes him sad." Xandre wonders.

"I intend to find out." The leader said and went towards Erno, his familiars following behind him.

* * *

 **Wow. With the Balance of Power comic out, my perspective for Dota 2 changed. But for the sake of this story, I'll stick to my original course.**


	4. Peace Between Us

Erno can't remember the time he laughed so hard or see his friends clowning around. But this happiness is nothing compared to his first meeting with his father...

 _'Father...'_

Erno fondly recalls the short time he spent with his father. How lucky he is to know him and so proud to claim he's the son of the Grand Magus. He whimsically wishes he could have a personal memento from him...

A hand is laid on Erno's shoulder, startling him. He looks up to see whose hand it belongs and sees a man with a handsome face, black hair and sideburns, and yellow eyes. Flanking on each side of the man are two familiars, a black dire-wolf and a white tiger. The man is the oldest and leader among Erno's friends.

"Why the sad face, Erno?" The man asks after he removes his hand.

Erno shakes his head and smiles. "Not sad. I'm remembering my father again." Then he grins. "And happy birthday again, Yakov!"

The man named Yakov grimaces but quickly laughs as he shakes his head. "That's the third time you greet me that."

"Heh. I think our victory celebration overshadows your birthday and probably our friends have forgotten about it, so I'll always greet you when we speak with each other."

"I am sure they will remember Yakov's birthday once reminded by it." The four-winged Skywrath named Damascus joins them after leaving the celebrating friends.

Yakov smiles. "It never bothers me if they remember or not. The most important is we are finally free from tyranny. And we can move on to have a new beginning..."

"What are your plans after we part ways, Yakov?" Erno asks when he sees the far-away look on Yakov's face.

Without hesitation, Yakov answers. "To restore my parent's homeland back to it's former glory." He looks at the two, young boys. "How about you two? What are your plans?"

"The Skywraths are without home after the Ghastly Eerie was destroyed and their pride is preventing them to adopt in a new environment. As the son of the true heir, I will lead them, whether they like it or not." Damascus said.

Yakov smirks. "I doubt they'll rebel against you. You may be young but you're the most experienced and talented Skywrath. Hell, you're the only Skywrath who participated in the war, and your goddess' blessing on giving you four wings shows how much you're the most favored one among them." he turns to Erno. "How about you?"

Erno is thinking deeply, which Yakov immediately notices and has come into a conclusion.

"You have no plans?" Yakov asks.

Erno sighs and shakes his head sadly. "I actually don't know what to do or where I go... I mean, the Hidden Ones are silent and I really have no home to return to. Most of my childhood is spent on constant moving since mother was searching for relics or anything useful for our cause. But mother died when a large tangent of emperor's elite soldiers appeared while searching the palace of Aghanim..."

Yakov furrows his brows. "Aghanim?"

"Yes. Mother mentioned Aghanim is a powerful artificer who created a scepter that can enhance someone's ultimate ability."

"I heard about the scepter. I'm trying to remember a conversation I have with my mother... I think she mentioned your father's 'twitchy' mannerism."

"You mentioned that when I was telling you guys about my father. And how's my father fit into this conversation?"

Yakov thoughtfully looks at Erno before smirking. "I remember mother mentioning that Aghanim is the Grand Magus' father."

Yakov enjoys watching Erno's jaw drop in shock.

 **...**

(7 months after the near destruction of the Ancients, within Nightsilver Woods)

The dark cloudless sky brightens when the silver moon shines over the woods, making the trees look alive. Then the brightness suddenly engulfed in haunting darkness, the being responsible of it is having fun getting chased by his nemesis and her warriors.

"Get back here, Nightstalker!" Luna shouts as she gives chase at the far ahead creature of the night. The limited vision caused by the darkness means nothing to the Moonriders as they are blessed by Selemene's far vision at night. She growls in frustration when Nightstalker gave a taunting laugh.

"Commander!" calls out one of Luna's warriors. "Another from the east direction."

"What? An illusion?" said Luna as she spies what her soldier found." No, it doesn't look like it. It's too slim compared to the Nightstaker."

"Commander, another spotted from the south!" said another soldier.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" said Luna as she forces herself and her soldiers to stop. She saw figure in all fours and looks bulky in size. Luna starts to suspect. "Hm. Something is off- Shite!"

Luna stops speaking when trees from a distance suddenly collapse. Luna has no other choice but to chase down all four trespassers before Selemene's sacred woods is desecrated.

After the moonriders separated and chase down the trespassers, a lone figure steps away from his hiding place before going into a sprint.

Banehollow has been vigilant as he watches the situation happen. He only asked Lone Druid to aid him, he didn't consider Windranger accompanying the Druid so he also included her. The plan would be difficult to implement by the three of them but they came across Nightstalker, who has a score to settle on Luna (more on annoying her). When Nightstalker agreed to help, everything went smoothly. He mentally thanked them for agreeing to help him reach his goal. He uses his strong ability to smell, a trait he developed after getting cursed of becoming a Lycanthrope. The scents he detected he quickly analyzes until he focuses on a specific scent. He quickens his pace before the Moonriders could figure out the ruse and come running back.

After many hours of passing through trees, dirt roads, and startled animals, Banehollow finally reaches his destination. A grass field and crystal clear pond within a ring of trees. And ahead of him is a beautiful two-story, Nightsilverian cottage.

Banehollow inhales deeply, savoring the scent he's been chasing before walking towards the cottage. As he turns the door knob, the door opens. And when he enters afters closing the door, the first that greets him is the white tiger lying at the end of the stairs. The tiger raises its head upon seeing him but remains non-aggressive, a good sign for Banehollow that the tiger acknowledges his presence.

Banehollow approaches and bends on one knee. "Sagan." he begins. "You know the quarrel between me and your mistress, and I want to resolve it. If only she's not mule-headed." he chuckles when the tiger, Sagan, mewls in agreement. "You know I would never hurt her, so I ask if I can pass through and meet her."

Sagan looks at Banehollow before moving away from the stairs.

"Thank you." Banehollow said and proceeds to climb up.

The second floor is a big bedroom. It's cozy and tranquil just like the woods of the moon goddess. But Banehollow never notices the room, his attention is focused on the person sleeping in the middle of the king-size bed. He approaches the bed by the side and looks down at the sleeping figure.

Mirana looks just the same even when asleep, poised and serene, the only thing that mars the scene is how she looks tired, too. Seeing her so peaceful discourages Banehollow to disturb her. He really wanted to talk to her, settle the conflict between them, but he figured now is not the right time. He knew the mission is all for naught but he'll come back next time.

As he's turning away, a mewling sound from across the other side of the bedroom is heard. Banehallow stares in shock at the spot where the sound comes from, on which the mewling becomes a cry. On silent feet, he hurries to the spot where a crib is placed and inside it he sees the occupant that made his heart beat painfully against his chest.

Lying on it's back against white, fluffy beddings is a crying, newborn baby. Still in a state of shock, Banehollow unconsciously lifted the baby out of the crib. The blanket covering the baby's head falls off, revealing black hair. Banehollow studies the baby, noting the distinguished Ambry looks. And when the sniveling baby's eyes open, Banehollow sees the cursed yellow eyes of the Lycan.

"Don't you just stand there, give him to me." Commanded a tired, female voice.

Banehollow looks at the bed to see a haggard Mirana sitting against the bed's headboard. She regal as she impatiently waits for Banehollow to come. Putting the pieces together, Banehollow understood why Mirana looks so haggard.

Without talking, Banehollow complies to Mirana's command. After handing the baby to Mirana, he watches her position the baby near her exposed breast and starts weaning. Watching the mother and child bonding, Banehollow could feel raw emotion making a lump on his throat. He's controlling it but needs to release some of it or he'll break down.

"'Him'?" Banehollow croaks the clears his throat.

Without removing her eyes from the feeding child, Mirana answers. "Yes. He's a boy with a strong resemblance of you." There's no hint of snide or anger in her tone, making Banehollow hope there's peace between them.

"... I see." Banehollow whispers. "What's his name?"

"... His name is Yakov..." Mirana looks at Banehollow and smiles a little. "I know how much you miss you family, especially your father, so I named him after him."

Banehollow nods his head, not trusting himself to speak. He continues to stay silent as he watches Mirana and his son. When the child is done feeding and has fallen asleep, Mirana handed the boy to Banehollow.

Mirana yawns before talking. "As you see, I am very tired. We'll talk tomorrow morning but wake me up when Yakov starts crying again. Good night, Banehollow." She settles herself on the bed and falls asleep.

"That was the first time you called me by my name." Banehollow whispers. He smiles and shakes his head. By morning, he guessed Mirana will call him by his family name but that's okay with him. With nothing else to do, Banehollow places his son back to the crib and seats on a chair before falling asleep.


	5. Strong Bonds

_(Four months after the temporary unity of Ancients Radiant and Dire.)_

 _Sven the Rogue Knight needs to pass through the scorching dessert of Misrule if he's going to reach his destination. If it wasn't for the many times he travelled on other places and got hit by fiery magic spells, he could've give up his mission. He's has adapted to the heat though he still finds the temperature annoying, especially for a half-human and half-palid meranth who grew up near the humid Shadeshore ruins. Not to mention his body armor absorbs the heat and he feels like he's getting cooked. Luckily, night arrives that slightly reduces the heat and he has reached town. Quickly, he goes to the nearest inn and rents a room._

 _With his bath and dinner ready, Sven removes his armor. He sweats too much, he has to drink lots of water. After cleaning the sweat from his body and dressed up in simple clothes, Sven proceeds to eat dinner before cleaning his armor. After that, he secures his armor in a safe place together with his sword. Tasks done, Sven leaves to purchase necessities for his travel tomorrow._

 _After buying, Sven walks to go back to his room. He remains nonchalant about the looks that the citizens are giving him. Most of the stares are haughty yet few feigned disdain, especially the women. It's not everyday you get to see a human male in his prime, who's past six feet tall, with very broad shoulders and bulging muscles that makes him look massive, walking down a lane and putting Misrule's young men to shame. By Sven's observation, the people of Misrule are such somber people..._

 _Except for one woman who disturbs the solemn peace with her vaunt laughter._

 _The citizens express their exasperation as the bane of their town comes floating by after making some fire-bending display. As the citizens silently condemns such vulgar actions, Sven keeps his eyes on the enchanting woman, someone he knew during the Ancients' war._

 _Lina the Slayer, a beautiful flame-head with such a lively personality like the power of fire she controls. The Hero Title fits her as well, not only she can kill, but also she quickly destroys hopeful candidates for her heart. Sven can attest to it for he had witnessed it first hand; she uses her brutal deception in playing with Dragon Knight's interest on her, twisting the poor knight in her little finger before burning his feelings. After that, Dragon Knight never bothered to court her again._

 _Like sensing someone watching her, Lina turns her head and meets Sven's eyes. Her reaction is widening her eyes. To Sven's surprise, she makes her way towards him. Sven could feel his heart beating fast as Lina comes closer and now she floats in front of him. For the first time since the day they became allies, he gets to be this close to Lina._

 _'Gods! She is truly beautiful!' Sven thought. He has the same thought every time Lina looks at his direction._

 _"Finally meeting you, stalker." Lina said._

 _Sven blinks. 'Stalker? How odd for her to say that.' He thought. Nevertheless, he smiles a little. "Don't you recognize me?" His slight disappointment is heard in his question._

 _Interestingly, his question and voice baffles Lina. She squints her eyes as she tries to determine his identity. Lina lands her feet on the ground, puts her hands on her hips and looks up to meet his eyes. With her standing, her height barely reaches his chest and she looks delicate just like her sister, Crystal Maiden. He remains silent as Lina slowly studies him from head to toe. He knows his cropped black hair and unnatural amber eyes fail to make him attractive, yet he hopes Lina doesn't find him too ugly. After checking him up, Lina finally meets his eyes again._

 _Lina raises a skeptical brow before guessing who he is. "... Sven?"_

 _Sven smiles widely. "Aye. Tis I."_

 _Lina raises her brows in disbelief and crosses her arms in front of her. "... So this is how you look like."_

 _It's Sven's turn to be baffled. "We have been allies for so long yet you have not seen what I look like without the armor?"_

 _"Yeah. Every time I see you, you're always in your blue suit. But enough of that." She places her hands on her hips and demanded. "What are you doing here, Sven?"_

 _Sven could detect a slight angry tone in her voice and he doesn't know why. "I'm on a mission. I cannot elaborate further. How about you, Lina? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Because I live here. Well, until tomorrow that is."_

 _"'Until tomorrow'?"_

 _Lina's about to reply when she notices some people trying to eavesdrop. "Hey, Sven. How about we continue our little chat somewhere private? It's getting crowded here."_

 _Sven agrees and they looked for a deserted place. When they found a spot, Lina immediately confronts Sven._

 _"Answer me honestly or you'll get burned. Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Lina suddenly asks._

 _Sven's baffled. "What do you mean about that?"_

 _Lina huffs in annoyance. "Don't pretend you don't know! Back at the Ancients' war, there are times I felt someone looking at me. I thought it's those pesky invisible allies or some unknown Hero. The same sensation returns when we met a while ago. When I saw you minus the armor, I thought I finally found who my stalker is. It turns out, it's you!... So tell me: why do you keep staring at me, Sven?"_

 _Lina's outburst surprised Sven. He smiles sadly and his shoulders slump when he understood Lina's upset. "... I admire you, Lina, simple as that. Your personality is like a pallid meranth, it is why I find you interesting. The more I learned about you, the more I admire you..." Sven explains to a flustered Lina. "Now that I know I have upset you, you have my word that it won't happen again... And if you want, I will leave. Farewell."_

 _"Stop." Lina commanded when Sven's about to turn away. She hesitates before speaking. "... You... You admire me?"_

 _"Aye, I do." Sven answers without hesitation._

 _Lina looks deep into Sven's eyes, trying to read him. Sven pours out all of his feelings through their eye contact._

 _What feels like an eternal time, Lina gasps softly and turns her head away from Sven, but not before Sven sees her blushing cheeks. Lina faces Sven again after gaining control of herself but the blush remains._

 _"Sven." Gone is her haughty tone, replaced by a gentle voice that matches her calm expression, making Sven's heart skip a beat. "Do you want to know why I never liked your staring? Because it's my first time to feel like I'm really special, not some prized beauty and needed to be won, and it makes me uneasy."_

 _Hearing Lina's confession, Sven understands. Lina is so used to being courted for her beauty and not of her character, and being self-centered and selfish, she never considered other's feelings for her. Sven gently smiles at her. "I am glad I made you feel that way. Lina, will you honor me by accepting to go for a walk? I would love to tell you more on why I admire you."_

 _Lina raises a skeptical brow but plays along. "Sure." she answers and puts her hand on Sven's crooked arm._

 _During their stroll, Lina decided to talk first. She told Sven about her and Rylai, about their sibling rivalry and separated to live on a realm that compliments their power. She also said she and Rylai are going back home because their father has been long dead and their mother is dying._

 _Sven sympathizes and can relate to it. He then told Lina that she's like a human version of a palid meranth. Palid meranths, also called mermaids because their upper body is human while the lower body is fish, are known for their alluring beauty and coy personality, and the cause for luring many men to their watery deaths. But when their love is captured, they love fiercely and loyally. Sven's mother is a palid meranth, only heartbreak and loneliness killed his mother after father's death and shunned by her race._

 _Lina was flattered to be compared to a pallid meranth. "So you think when I'm truly in love, I'll be fiercely loyal to the man who captured my heart?" she jokes._

 _She's taken aback when Sven answers sincerely and honestly. "Yes... If you give that man a chance to show you how much he loves you, then you will love fiercely and loyally."_

 _They remain in eye contact before Lina softly speaks. "... And you think you're that man, Sven?"_

 _"If you think I am worthy, then yes. If you choose me, I give you this pledge."_

 _To Lina's bewilderment, Sven went down on his knees and gently grabs hold of her hand._

 _"I will serve as your sword to protect you from danger. You have my heart in your hands and all you command I will follow. I will love you with all my heart, body and soul. Will you accept me, Lina? I know I am not a handsome man and-"_

 _"Shh." Lina places a finger on his lips. She smirks at him, a sign she's back on her playful personality, but she's looking at him with such tenderness. "You on your knees and that speech is enough to convince me." and she gave a kiss on the lips._

 _After that, they went to his room..._

 **...**

A grunt of impatience sounded in the background, bringing Sven back to reality. He's inside a pub, having ale before light breaks the morning. Sven looks at his travel companion, Yurnero the Juggernaut, who looks really annoyed at him judging by the slightly tense arms resting atop the table.

"Ah. Forgive me if I seem... Distant." Sven sheepishly said.

Juggernaut snorts and starts to complain. "You have been staring at that untouched mug of ale for a while. Frankly, you have been preoccupied with your thoughts these past nine months. We have been traveling together when the Ancients' jungle was destroyed. We could have returned to the Radiant since It's starting to call us again, yet you insist we continue traveling. Our travels are mostly filled with mindless wander and going further from potential battlefields. And look where we are now! In a temperament realm, in a farming and fishing community, in a place that is never touched by war! What kind of internal conflict is going through your head?"

Sven knows Juggernaut means well, but... "These thoughts are not meant to be shared, just like your reason of keeping your ugly face behind a mask." He retorts.

"Grrrr..."

"Haha."

"Hmph! Well played. I hope those private thoughts are not the cause from preventing our return to the Ancients. I question my wisdom of coming with you."

"Why did you agree to accompany me in the first place?" Sven asks. When Juggernaut stays silent, Sven begins recalling the best part when he learns he's Lina's first lover and the worst when he woke up in the morning to find her gone...

Before Juggernaut answers, the pub's door opens with a loud bang and cool wind suddenly enters the room. The new comer is a young woman in peasant clothes, whose attention immediately falls on an old man sitting near the bar. She sighs with relief and calls out the person. "Doctor! I'm glad you're here! Lina needs you now!"

Sven and Juggernaut spoke at the same time. "Crystal Maiden?"

Rylai the Crystal Maiden turns her head upon hearing her name called and gasps. "Juggernaut? S-Sven!? What're you guys doing here?"

The kind doctor raises his brows. "You know these men?"

Sven however, approaches Rylai. "Lina's here? What happened to her?" He looks intimidating that Rylai becomes tongue-tied. Sven becomes impatient and grabs her shoulders that makes her wince in pain. "Tell me! What happened to Lina!?"

Yurnero forcefully removes Sven's hands from Rylai's shoulders. "You are hurting her!" He said as he pulls Rylai away from Sven.

An old matron with a black satchel and following behind Rylai tsks. "I told you, dear, but you wouldn't listen. You may be a doctor but I'm a midwife and I know better." She said to her husband doctor. Then she addresses the three Heroes. "Continue your talk on the road, okay? Well then, let's go."

 **...**

"What's taking her so long!?" Lina shrills as she's attacked by another wave of contractions. If only she could burn the house down so people would immediately come to help but that would be stupid and irrational. And she hates crying but she can't help it because she's in great pain. 'Damn me and Sven!'

The door to her room opens with a bang and Lina's relieved to see Rylai bring in the doctor and midwife. "'Bout time you showed up! What we-" she gasps when another person enters the room. "... Sven?"

Sven could feel his heart burst when Lina calls out his name. "Yes, it's me." He answers.

Lina's response is a Laguna Blade.

 **...**

The rooster crows, announcing that the morning sun has risen. The three Heroes are downstairs, sitting at the living room as they wait for Lina's labor to end.

"The midwife said it's normal for women in labor to become emotional and have irrational thinking, like Lina blaming you for putting her in her situation. All it needs is understanding about what she's going through." Rylai said as Sven's getting healed by Yurnero's Healing Ward. "Good thing you're tough to withstand Lina's attack."

Sven sighs with relief as his burns are fully healed before the Healing Ward expires. He combs back his black hair with his fingers as he tries to control his anxiety. "I never thought she would do that to me. I swear, I could have died if she did not follow up her attack." Sven answers and looks up the stairs. "Can I just stay by her side? Just give her my support, let her know I'm there? I don't want to sit here while worrying!"

From the stairs, the midwife calls out to Rylai. "Dear, I need your help now!"

"On my way!" Rylai answers as she leaves the two men behind.

Yurnero turns his head towards Sven. "Your private thoughts are about Lina."

"... Yes." Sven's thankful that Yurnero nods his head then keeps silent. They waited for three minutes when Rylai arrives.

Rylai's wearing a big smile and said to Sven. "Wanna see Lina and your baby boy?"

Sven's jaw drops open. "Boy? I have a son!? I have a son!" Then he laughs, springs to his feet and looks at Yurnero. "I have a son! If you excuse me, I need to see Lina and my son." Then he quickly leaves Rylai and Yurnero behind, at the same time passing the doctor and midwife as they go downstairs.

After seeing the doctor and midwife out the door, Rylai's about to go upstairs but stops when Yurnero remains seated. "Juggernaut, want to see the baby, too?"

"You have the right to see your nephew but I, I would not. I don't wish to intrude." Yurnero said. Secretly, he's curious as to how the child looks like.

Rylai giggles. "That's nonsense. You're a friend, so stop thinking that you're an intruder. C'mon Juggernaut. Let's see the baby then we can leave them alone." She adds as she tugs Yurnero's hand.

"If you insist." Yurnero replies. He allows Rylai to lead him by the hand and they walk into the room. They see Sven sitting beside a tired Lina on the bed with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Both of them wearing an expression of adoration as they watch the product of their love greedily feeds.

"Awww. He's so cute!" Rylai said as she and Yurnero look at the baby. "What's his name, sis?"

"We decided to name him Thorsen, after Sven's father." Lina replies while Sven smiles with pride. She looks at her son's peaceful face. "The name fits him 'cos I can see he has his father's big body and amber eyes."

"And he has his mother's beauty and red hair." Sven adds and kisses Lina's temple.

Baby Thorsen stops feeding and yawns. Lina quickly fixes herself first before helping the baby burp. After a loud belch, Thorsen yawns again before falling asleep.

Lina allows Rylai to take Thorsen from her while Sven moves the crib and a chair near the bed. Rylai looks at Thorsen with such adoration before putting him in the crib. She and Sven assist Lina to a comfortable position. Lina thanks them and closes her eyes. By seconds, she's fast asleep. Sven then sits on the chair and watches the sleeping Lina.

"Hey, Sven. Want to eat first?" Rylai asks in hushed tones.

Sven shakes his head no and smiles at Rylai. "I would like to but I want to be with Lina and Thorsen first."

Rylai smiles with understanding. "Okay. I'll just deliver food here." She turns to Yurnero. "You must be hungry. Let's go to the kitchen and I'll prepare food."

Yurnero nods his head and they leave the room, giving Sven the space he needs to spend time with his new family.


	6. Mutual Understanding

Yurnero the Juggernaut is lying on his back, sleep eluding him because of his thoughts. He never bothered to wear his mask, leaving it on top of the bedside drawer, revealing his ugly face. There's no denying he truly is ugly: a nose that looks straight but in reality it's flat, a face that looks like it's been smashed against a wall, neon yellow eyes slanting upwards, thin eyebrows that makes him look strict, thin lips that's almost frowning, pointy ears, shaved head, his red tattoos matching the design of his mask.

He remembers the first time that blasted Sven challenged him for a fight to see who's the strongest, catching him off guard and did the most heinous crime against him: revealing his face. The insulting laughter and stating the obvious about how ugly he is made Yurnero angry, thus they became rivals. To his gratitude, Sven never told anyone about Yurnero's face, which made him respect the Rogue Knight. They may be rivals, they also became friends. The said friendship made Yurnero feel not alone, like he has found a brother. So when Sven found Yurnero in a random town and told him he's out traveling, Yurnero tagged along.

Yurnero did expect he and Sven would join a war but to his annoyance, they've been traveling to peaceful places. He doesn't know what's going on inside Sven's mind, but he noticed that his brother-in-arms seems... lost. And then one day, he knew when they arrived at the sisters' hometown, on which the fiery Lina is about to give birth to Sven's child.

He should have left after when he realized that Sven's not interested to continue traveling anymore, not when the knight's reunited with his beloved and a father. But the feeling of kinship is strong, and he's curious how Sven's going to adopt to his new role. Yurnero then found himself dragged along with Sven to do farmer's duties to earn money (though they don't have to, not when they earned lots of gold from the war that ensures them a secured future). At least he and Sven had time to spar (literally trying to kill each other. It's the best experience.) rather than letting it go to rust. But most of the time, Yurnero would see Sven spend more time with his lover and child.

And who would have thought that an adorable baby in the family could lead to a fight and brought him in this situation? It all started four months ago, when baby Thorsen had a tantrum again, resulting to having his thin, red hair turn into little flames and his fist banging almost destroying his chair. Rylai was nearer and started coddling baby Thorsen to make him calm down. Baby Thorsen just loved the attention he was given, making gurgling noises to show his enjoyment, bringing back his fiery hair to normal.

"Little sister, you've been taking my baby boy from me." Lina said, her hands on her hips. Her comment brought Sven's and Yurnero's attention. "Kindly give him to me."

Rylai scowls. "But I want to play with him."

Lina scowls, too. "I know, but I want to have him in my arms. Right now."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can."

"But I'm his aunt!"

"And I'm his mother!"

The rising voices of the sisters made baby Thorsen cry. Rylai comforts the baby with cooing voices but Lina steps forward. She never tried to pry the baby from Rylai but she held out her hands, silently demanding her little sister to give her son to her. Knowing defeat, Rylai did put Thorsen into Lina's arms. Rylai looks on with longing as Lina comforts baby Thorsen.

"Hush, baby. Mama's here." Lina croons, stilling the cries of baby Thorsen. When she sees Rylai eyeing her, she arches a brow. "You know, sis. Why don't you get your own baby?"

Rylai sighs. "Would be nice. But where? There's no orphanage here."

Then this is where Yurnero had a bad feeling when he sees Lina eyeing him, a gleam in her eyes, before facing Rylai again. "You don't have to adopt. You can ask help from Juggernaut." she slyly said, making Yurnero stunned in silence while Sven howls in laughter.

"P-pr-preposterous! Uncalled for!" Yurnero sputters but his protest is drowned by Sven's laughter.

Rylai looks doubtful. "I don't know. Juggernaut doesn't look like he wants to help." she innocently said.

Lina, still in a playful mood, answers. "Oh, I think he's willing to help... If you give him a son. Which I think you can't!" the last sentence is said in a taunt.

Poor, innocent Rylai took the bait when she scowls at Lina. "If you can do it, so can I!"

"Oh, I dunno. I always thought you can't match up with my powers. How much more in having a baby."

"Yes, I can and I'll prove it!" then Rylai declared that made Yurnero groan in humiliation while Sven laughed. "And I'll show you that I'm not only going to give Juggernaut a son. I'm going to give him a daughter, too!"

And after a month of avoiding Rylai and escaping the lovers' schemes, Yurnero finally got caught in the absurd plan when this night, he found himself lying on the bed with a sleeping Rylai, both of them naked and well-spent. Yurnero inwardly groans, planning on confronting Sven on what he puts in his and Rylai's drink that made them go wild on each other.

Rylai whimpers and snuggles closer to Yurnero, prompting him to pull her closer to his body. Yurnero sighs as he looks at Rylai's blonde head atop his chest, her icy breath tingling his skin. The deed's done. Yet, Yurnero never finds it distasteful, rather enjoyable. _Very, very enjoyable._ He and Rylai never loved each other but they have a mutual understanding. And he's grateful she never looked at him with disgust. Unconsciously, he starts combing her blonde locks with his fingers. Honestly, he never thought about having children and repopulate his unique race. Maybe having a baby with Rylai is not a devious plan as what he had thought first. If they did create a child tonight, would the child also have their abilities just like how Sven's and Lina's child acquired their strength and fire power? Yurnero could see his child having his techniques and Rylai's ice power. The thought made him smile. His child a master of blade and ice! He decided then: he will love her -

"Mm, Yurnero?"

"Hm?" Yurnero looks at Rylai's dreamy face. She is beautiful. Maybe he has fallen in love...

Rylai blushes and smiles sweetly at him. "I've been thinking... Can you send me back to heaven?"

Yurnero arches his brows. "You want to go again?" after Rylai eagerly nods her head, Yurnero smiles widely, flips her on her back and he's on top of her. "Very well."

After a bout of sweet loving, Yurnero has final thoughts before he follows Rylai to sleep: if their first born is a boy, he'll name it Hyo. And if it's a girl, Kori... But it would nice if they have both...

 **...**

 _(Present time in the Future Past)_

The Cryomancer Twins, Hyo and Kori, looks at Erno saying his farewells to his friends.

"Yakov thought Erno's mad to go into the land of the magi just to retrieve a scepter." Hyo comments.

"Mad but admirable." Kori answers.

Standing next to Hyo is their cousin, Thorsen, who's holding a sword that once belonged to his father, spoke in confidence. "And do you think the mindless magi roaming that land will easily defeat the son of the Grand Magus and Templar Assassin?"

The twins chuckle in amusement. They also looked at the weapons they have: Hyo has his father's sword while Kori has her mother's staff. "No." they answer.

"I thought as much."


	7. Friend and Companion

_(Future past timeline)_

"You don't have to accompany me, Damascus. I can handle an army of mindless wizards by myself." Erno said to the flying, four-winged Skywrath by his side. "And this is a personal quest. Shouldn't you be with your kind, 'help' them in their situation?"

"That is true. But I think I will let them 'adopt' first before I extend my help." Damascus replied. "And I want them to feel the scorn and pity from the land dwellers first. Feel the consequences for betraying mother and exiling father."

Erno smirked. "Such savageness coming from you."

"Tis the Skywrath trait. I cannot change that."

"Ha ha. Obviously... Thanks for coming with me, though."

"I thought you would like to go by yourself."

"I do. Then I realized that after accomplishing this mission, I have nowhere else to go. Maybe the first thing I'm going to do is visit you before the others... Then, I'll probably choose a place to reside. If you're thinking to invite me to stay with the Skywraths, I'll pass."

Damascus laughed. "Yes. You will never fit in, especially when they think you are scum."

They laughed. After that, there was silence between them as they continued traveling.

"... Erno, have you ever thought of living in that mansion?" Damascus asked to avoid the awkward silence.

"... It would be nice. But I'll be the only resident there, surrounded by living husks that wanted to eat your flesh. Heh, I'd rather live with the Skywraths than be alone... Listen, I know you're stalling time. How about telling me about your parents?"

"Eh!? You have heard father's struggles just to win mother's trust many times, and you wish to hear it again?"

"Better yours than mine. What can I even share with you since my own mother never told me how she and father got together? Literally nothing... Yours however, I really like how your parents became a couple."

"You actually liked the drama."

"Yes, I do!"

Damascus cringed when Erno didn't deny the accusation. "Fine. As you know, it goes like this..."

 **...**

 _(Current timeline)_

Dragonus is so desperate. After trying, and failing miserably to win Shendelzare's trust, he has decided to visit the great archive of Ultymir University. He had hoped that the answer to restore her wings and form can be found there. That way, he can also earn her trust again.

 _'And maybe she'll love him...'_

Dragonus shook his head and sighed. He was daydreaming again.

 _'Focus on the task at hand!'_ He silently scolded himself as he flew towards the steps of the University's stairs. As his talons touched the stone floor, the doors of the archives opened and came out Demnok Lannik the Warlock.

"I have seen your arrival through the window. What brings you here, Skywrath Mage?" Warlock asked after greeting each other.

"I have come here to seek answers." Dragonus replied. He won't elaborate what it is, wanting the Warlock to understand that this quest is personal.

Warlock arched his eyebrows and smiled. "I see. Come. Let me show you the archives."

Flying low with his talons barely touching the floor, Dragonus followed Warlock behind.

Within the library, Dragonus was impressed to see tall and wide bookshelves. He even noted books of new covers and ancient texts, some have strange languages and symbols, others are book-bind or rolled-up scrolls.

"Ultymir University prided itself for having the largest library of this mad world." Warlock boasted as he led Dragonus. "Most knowledge or answer you seek can be found here."

"Do you allow your book to be borrowed?"

"Unfortunately, no. Many books were borrowed from the past and never returned. We have to send forth paid retrievers, even put bounties on those who borrowed the book and failed to return it. Those who were caught smuggling books from this place were fined or punished, and they were banned to enter this place again. You are only allowed to read the book here, and even take notes, but borrowing, no."

"I understand."

"So, is there a specific spell or passage you wish to find? Or an image that eludes your mind?"

"Uh... I believe, regarding transformations..."

"Transformations?... Like the Lycan?"

"Yes."

Warlock smiled knowingly, already guessed what Dragonus was the personal quest. "We do have a section about that. Follow me, I shall lead you there."

As they passed rows of shelves and tables where a few readers are seen, Dragonus stopped. He was startled to see someone he knew. At a corner of a wall is a table with stacks of opened ancient books. One of the chairs was a draped cape of raven black, and emerald green and gold accents, curled outward from the hem. A battle mask of ivory white with black and gold accents lay atop the draped chair. A staff of swirling green magic leaned against the table. And occupying another chair is a man very serious in scanning the pages of an ancient scroll.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or is that truly Rubick the Grand Magus?" An astonished Dragonus asked.

Warlock chuckled. "You are seeing correct."

"How... How unusual." Dragonus was skeptically looking at Rubick. "Tis not like him."

"Yes, I agree. Never I have seen him so serious. He has been visiting this place for three months now."

Dragonus whipped his head to face Warlock wearing a shocked expression. "Three months!?" He looked back at Rubick, who remained focused on reading, before going back to Warlock. "Do you know what particular he was searching for?"

"He was searching about the Hidden Ones."

Dragonus have heard about that. He was searching his memory and remembered. "Those were the elusive sages that the Templar Assassin is tasked to protect."

"Correct."

"... I remember him asking the assassin once if she could share some secrets, on which what he received are threats. And what was his reaction to it? It was just nothing to him! He actually found it funny, like a jest! As far as I know of him, he is a jolly and curious fellow!"

"And... ?"

"Seeing him that serious, I think something is wrong!"

"Hmm... Is that so?" Warlock arched his brows when Dragonus turned towards Rubick's direction. "Skywrath, will you not follow through on what you came for?"

Dragonus paused and looked back at Warlock. He was just reminded about his purpose of coming to the library. Yet, looking at the unusual actions of Rubick today and hearing about the time he spent searching for clues regarding the Hidden Ones, Dragonus thought that he, too, will likely take him a very long time to search for the answers of his quest.

More likely, only the goddess Skree'auk is the only one capable to restore Shendelzare...

"... Maybe next time." Dragonus said. "I thank you for your help, Warlock. Forgive me for wasting your time." He bowed and left to talk with Rubick.

As Dragonus neared, he saw Rubick making notes. "Greetings, friend! I have hoped you have not forgotten about me, eh?"

Startled, Rubick stopped what he was doing to face the intruder. Recognition hits him and he smiled. "Ah, Dragonus. What brings you here?"

"Same as you are." Dragons avoided. "I have heard from Warlock about your search here. I confess, I am really surprised and worried about you, my friend."

"Is that so? Understandable. But I must continue my research. Every time I thought I've found the answer, it resulted as a misleading clue... Ah, such a boring task that I must endure!"

Unthinkingly, Dragonus answered. "Ah. And here I thought you would rather choose to investigate things by going to a place rather read books like what you are doing right now."

Rubick looked at him owlishly, making Dragonus uneasy. "Eh? Is there something I said?"

Rubick then smiled widely, back to his old self. "How silly of me. Of course! It is better to search by going to a suspected area than searching the exact location of the Hidden Temple through these books!" He exclaimed and stood from his chair. "Dragonus! I thank you for opening my eyes! If it wasn't for your timely arrival, I could have keep reading and reading!"

"Uhh... You're... Welcome...?" Dragonus answered unsurely as he watched Rubick don the battle mask and cape.

After grabbing his staff, Rubick started to chuckle. "But what I have taken note, I shall use it as a guide to where I go and search... If you would excuse me..."

Rubick could have left a confused Dragonus behind if he didn't suddenly stop. He turned to face Dragonus.

"I have a sudden thought." Rubick said. "Do you have other arrangements to attend to?"

"Currently? Well, none I believe." Dragonus said. "Exce- "

"Oh ho ho! Good! Because I would like you to become my companion in this journey!"

"Eh?"

"A companion! You and I travel to deserts and wastelands in search for the Hidden Temple. I could do it myself, but I do want a trusted acquaintance to ease the loneliness. T'would be fun, wouldn't you agree?"

"Erm... I think so."

"Splendid! Then we leave now! Oh ho ho! No time to waste then. Let us proceed to our first destination."

Dragonus exasperatedly sighed as he followed behind Rubick. His priorities changed drastically today.


End file.
